Smile and Silence
by Kaoru Hiyama
Summary: AU. Lacus Clyne, gadis delapan belas tahun yang akan menghadiri acara prom SMA-nya bersama... seorang bayi. For #TemanTanpaKata


_Hi there!_

 _In intend to fulfilling the **Teman Tanpa Kata** challenge in **Facebook** , made by my bestfriend, **Erehmi** or **Ritsu-ken Ken**_

 _I made this fic, hehe._

 _Though the first draft of this was harshly gone from my laptop, I got up and started this one, and... thankfully made it in time to publish._

 _Hopefully this would made your day, okay? Just like it made mine as I type it up._

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

 _ **Rate:** T, well, just let me know if I should change it, okay?_

 _ **Genre(s):** Drama, Romance, Angst, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

 _ **Warning(s):** AU, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** Kira Yamato/Fllay Allster, Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha, etc  
_

 _ **Guest Starring:** Kise Ryouta from Kuroko no Basuke (which name has been change to Kise Clyne for story purpose)_

* * *

 **Smile and Silence**

Kaoru Hiyama

2016

* * *

.

"Mommy, aku mau ikut- _ssu_!"

Sambil berdiri di depan meja rias, mengenakan _hi-low dress_ putih berkerah rendah yang bagian atasnya berupa _spaghetti straps_ dan bagian punggungnya _backless_ atau berpotongan rendah hingga nyaris menampakkan seluruh area punggung sampai ke pinggang sampai ia harus memadunya dengan _scarf_ berbahan tebal agar tidak kedinginan selama pesta berlangsung, dan mengenakan mantel di atas _dress_ -nya sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah, Lacus memulas bibirnya dengan lipstik berwarna _peach pink_ dengan susah payah.

Hal ini tentu saja ada hubungannya dengan teriakan itu.

Lacus berusia delapan belas tahun, murid kelas tiga SMA Stargate yang baru saja melepas status kesiswaannya. Anaknya akan berulang tahun yang kedua musim semi ini, tak lama setelah ia resmi menjadi mahasiswa di The Art Lyceum of December Four, mengambil prodi seni drama.

"Tidak, Kise," kata Lacus tegas, sambil berusaha untuk mempertahankan posisinya di depan kaca, terlepas dari usaha anaknya yang sejak tadi masih mencengkram bagian bawah gaunnya. "Ini sudah malam, dan Miss Simmons akan menemanimu sampai aku pulang."

"Tapi aku mau ikut- _ssu_ ," anak itu tidak menyerah, dan nada suaranya yang merajuk manja membuat Lacus membutuhkan usaha ekstra untuk bisa menampiknya. Ia ibu tunggal dari seorang bocah menggemaskan berusia dua tahun yang sudah pandai berbicara, dan masih berusaha membiasakan diri menghadapi sikap keras kepala anaknya. Jadi tentu saja ia kesulitan.

"Tidak," Lacus menegaskan untuk kesekian kalinya—lebih kepada diri sendiri, sebenarnya. Ia menarik napas, meletakkan peralatan _make-up_ di meja rias, memutar tumitnya, menyejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan sang anak, mengusap kepalanya, dan menatap matanya saat berkata, "dan tidak ada tapi."

"Aku mau ikut- _ssu_ ," Kise menggembungkan kedua pipinya, memasang wajah menggerutu, dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Pose yang sepertinya ditirunya dari film-film kartun atau dari dirinya sendiri kalau sedang kesal. Lacus menganggap ini sebagai bentuk pemberontakan kecil-kecilan, tapi menurutnya kekeraskepalaan Kise beralasan.

"Mommy..."

Ini Jumat malam, waktu yang biasanya mereka habiskan dengan menonton tv bersama sambil makan camilan, berupa puding panas buatan sendiri karena Lacus—yang sepertinya membaca terlalu banyak artikel di internet—beranggapan kalau sebaiknya anak kecil yang umurnya bahkan belum mencapai lima tahun tidak terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan cepat saji atau makanan instan, dan ia mengenakan gaun, dan berdandan, dan akan pergi ke _prom_ SMA-nya bersama Cagalli dan Shiho, yang jelas berarti ia tidak akan menghabiskan Jumat malamnya di rumah.

—dan Kise sepertinya mengganggap itu masalah.

"Tidak, anak manis," kata Lacus, lagi, dan ia bermaksud untuk menambahkan sesuatu di belakang kata-katanya ketika suara ketukan terdengar di pintu, dan ponselnya _berdering_.

 _Bahaya_.

Karena ketukan di pintu berarti _babysitter_ cabutannya sudah datang, sedangkan dering di ponselnya berarti... ayahnya menelpon.

Lacus menyudahi sesi dandannya, meraih ponsel yang diletakkan di atas meja rias, dan berjalan ke pintu untuk menyambut _babysitter_ -nya. Ia menekan tombol 'terima', menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, dan membuka pintu.

"Halo."

 _"Lacus,"_ Siegel terdengar khawatir di telepon, _"kau sudah siap?"_

"Ya," sahutnya, kemudian ia tersenyum pada Erica Simmons—si _babysitter_ cabutan—"terima kasih sudah datang."

 _"Apa?"_ tanya Siegel.

Lacus menarik napas terkesiap, "Aku sedang bicara pada temanku, Dad."

 _"Oh."_

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" pertanyaan itu terdengar dari keduanya.

"Ya," Lacus menjawab ayahnya, sebelah tangannya terangkat setinggi pandangan mata ke arah Erica, memberi isyarat seolah menyuruhnya diam. Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat pergelangan tangan dan mengisyaratkan pada jamnya.

 _"Tidak menunggu DaCosta?"_ DaCosta adalah staf keluarga yang sering diminta oleh sang ayah untuk mengantar-jemput Lacus kemanapun selama ia masih sekolah.

"Tidak, Dad," sahutnya, "aku pergi bersama Shiho dan Cagalli, naik mobil Cagalli."

Padahal ia berencana pergi sendiri dengan mobil pribadinya yang sudah terparkir rapi di basemen apartemen ini.

"Hm, Dad," kata Lacus, mengerti isyarat Erica yang seolah memberitahunya kalau waktunya tak banyak lagi, "aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, sampai nanti."

 _"Sampai nanti, Sayang."_

Kemudian sambungannya terputus.

Menurunkan ponselnya, Lacus menatap Erica dan berkata, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah datang."

"Lacus," Erica menyahutinya, suaranya terdengar ragu. Sorot yang terlihat di matanya juga menyatakan hal yang sama. Menaikkan sebelah alis, Lacus memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga, namun masih dalam tingkatan lembut.

"Ada masalah? Kau terlihat..."

Erica mendesah, "Memang ada. Aku kesini untuk memberitahumu kalau malam ini aku tidak bisa menjaga anakmu. Mantan suamiku baru saja menelepon, menyuruhku datang ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, katanya penting—semoga saja begitu."

"Oh," Lacus menelan ludah dengan gugup, perutnya mendadak terasa bergolak.

"Dan aku akan kesana sekarang. Maafkan aku."

Lacus tersenyum iba—karena ia memang iba, dan untuk menutupi sensasi tidak enak yang merambati ruang hatinya—"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Untung saja aku punya _back-up_ , ha ha."

Ia tahu tawanya terdengar sumbang, tapi itu bagi dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati Lacus sungguh berharap Erica tidak menyadarinya. Sekaligus panik mengingat sebenarnya ia tidak punya _back-up_ sama sekali. Erica adalah satu-satunya pilihan. Dan ia tak punya waktu lagi untuk mencari _babysitter_ pengganti.

Melirik ke belakang, Lacus sepenuhnya sadar tatapan mata Kise padanya mengisyaratkan pengharapan. Tampaknya bocah itu sungguh-sungguh ingin Lacus membawanya ke pesta malam ini.

 _Oh_ , pikir Lacus getir, _lihat harapan siapa yang terkabul_.

"Ngomong-ngomong," suara Erica memaksanya berbalik, "aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan ayahmu tadi. Dia... _tidak tahu_?"

Ada penekanan dalam kata 'tidak tahu' yang diucapkan Erica barusan dan Lacus tahu kalau yang dimaksud dalam pertanyaan itu adalah anaknya. Kemungkinan pertanyaan lengkapnya adalah: _ayahmu tidak tahu tentang Kise?_

"Yah," Lacus menjawab sekaligus menghela napas, "ayahku belum tahu sama sekali kalau dia sudah punya cucu."

Ia menelan ludah, kemudian, "Aku bermaksud memberitahunya, kau tahu? Tapi yah, belum ada kesempatan," Lacus mengendikkan bahunya, berusaha untuk tertawa meskipun sulitnya bukan main untuk tertawa dengan segala hal yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Beginilah sulitnya kalau ayahmu seorang _Chairman_ , ha ha."

"Kurasa begitu," sahut Erica dengan nada prihatin, "baiklah, aku pergi sekarang kalau begitu. Harus bersiap-siap juga kan?"

"Ahaha, tentu saja. Hati-hati di jalan, Erica- _san_ ," Lacus mengangkat tangannya dan melambai ke arah tetangga sebelah apartemennya itu.

Erica berbalik dan membalas lambaiannya, "Kau juga. Semoga malammu menyenangkan!"

Begitu Erica menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya sendiri, Lacus berbalik, menutup pintu, dan berjalan ke arah anaknya yang duduk di depan tv di ruang tengah.

Kise mendongak dan menatapnya, "Mommy?"

Lacus menghela napas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas dan ia mempertimbangkan untuk membatalkan rencana pergi ke pesta prom, tapi mengubah niatnya. Prom SMA hanya terjadi satu kali seumur hidup, ia akan menyesal kalau tidak hadir di sana malam ini.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Kise?

Ia menarik napas, membulatkan tekad, berpikir untuk mengambil risiko. Lagipula mulai besok semua teman-temannya akan terlalu sibuk untuk menanyainya soal anaknya. Pun sekolahnya jelas tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mempublikasikan masalah ini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Jadi ia mengangkat Kise, mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan _tuxedo_ mungil yang sebenarnya dibeli untuk perayaan ulang tahun anak itu bulan Juni nanti, dan membawa tas berisi keperluan pentingnya; popok, susu, biskuit, dan benda-benda lain yang ada di dalamnya. Tak lupa ia juga membawa _clutch_ -nya, memakaikan Kise sepatu sebelum memakai sepatunya sendiri, mengambil kunci, keluar dari apartemennya, dan menguncinya.

Mata Kise membulat saat ia menatap ke arahnya setelah mereka memasuki _lift_ , dan senyum di bibir anaknya mengembang lebar ketika ia berkata dengan suara riang, "Aku ikut Mommy ke pesta- _ssu_!"

Lacus tersenyum secara refleks, terbawa suasana sekaligus terenyak menyaksikan kegembiraan di wajah putra semata wayangnya, dan tak tega menghancurkannya. Meskipun ia bisa.

.

* * *

.

Lacus memarkir mobilnya di parkiran hotel tempat acara promnya dilangsungkan malam itu. Donasi gabungan antara dirinya—sang putri presiden, beserta Kira—anak laki-laki tunggal pria paling kaya se-PLANTs, Ulen Hibiki, dan adik kembar terpisahnya, Cagalli—yang saat ini berstatus putri ORB, merupakan pondasi utama terlaksananya pesta tersebut. Pesta yang karena diadakan oleh para murid di hari libur maka menjadi pesta tidak resmi, atau dengan kata lain pesta tanpa guru.

Sambil mengenggam tangan Kise—yang bersikeras mau jalan sendiri dan menolak untuk digendong—dan membawa _clutch_ -nya; yang secara ajaib menyimpan satu popok cadangan dan sebotol susu, di samping dompet dan ponselnya, Lacus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah _ballroom_ tempat acaranya berlangsung. Tak peduli beberapa pasang mata yang mulai memandangnya dengan rahang terbuka karena terkejut.

 _Lacus Clyne datang ke pesta prom SMA-nya bersama seorang bayi?_

Ia bisa membayangkan pertanyaan itu menggantung di benak orang-orang yang memandanginya sejak ia tiba di lobi hotel hingga sekarang saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu _ballroom_.

Oh, dan itu juga.

 _Anak siapa?_

Atau... _Siapa ayahnya?_

Lacus juga membayangkan kedua pertanyaan itu.

Meski ia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk memberi mereka jawaban selain dengan senyum dan diamnya.

Hanya _senyum_ , dan _diam_.

Lacus sudah melakukan hal itu sejak ia turun dari mobil sampai saat ini. Begitu juga dengan bayi di sampingnya, yang sibuk menatap dunia di luar apartemen mungilnya dengan kacamata kekaguman super besar seolah-olah ia sedang menatap surga atau semacamnya. Matanya membulat, berbinar, dan tampak dipenuhi kegembiraan. Tapi tak satu kata pun mengalir dari bibirnya.

Sampai mereka tiba di pintu ruang dansa.

"Lacus!" suara lantang terdengar di antara kerumunan anak-anak kelas tiga SMA Stargate yang hadir di acara prom mereka. Lacus mengenali suara itu dan tersenyum. Mengangkat kepala sedikit, mata biru-kelabunya berpendar ke sekeliling mencari sosok kedua sahabatnya.

Ketika akhirnya ia menemukan mereka, Shiho dan Cagalli tampak melambai ke arahnya. Wajah mereka tampak riang menyambut kedatangannya. Meskipun dalam beberapa detik setelahnya, sementara ia tetap tersenyum dan melambai pada mereka, wajah keduanya berubah horor.

"...Ki-Kise..." suara Cagalli terdengar seperti korban di film horor saat melihat setan yang dikenalnya sewaktu ia mengucapkan nama bocah itu. Sementara Shiho masih berada dalam kondisi yang lebih parah syoknya hingga ia belum mengatakan apapun.

"Kise?" itu suara Athrun. Pacar Cagalli itu mengucapkannya dengan nada heran dan alis terangkat sebelah. Mendengar ucapannya yang menampakkan kesan bertanya-tanya, Cagalli menoleh, menelan ludah dengan keras, dan berusaha tersenyum untuk mengatasi kecanggungan selagi ia menjawab.

"Ah, dia... mmm..."

"Cagalli," suara pemuda itu berubah serius. Cagalli berjengit. Selama SMA—atau bahkan sepanjang ingatannya, ia menyandang reputasi sebagai gadis kuat yang tidak takut pada apapun, tapi kalau menyangkut Athrun semuanya berubah. Ia menarik napas dan membasahi bibir, tampak gugup.

"Dia anakku, Athrun," Lacus menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu menggantikan Cagalli. Senyum di wajahnya menunjukkan kepercayaan diri dan ketegasan tersembunyi yang seolah menyatakan kalau ia tidak menerima pertanyaan lebih lanjut.

"Oh," dan tampaknya Athrun mengerti.

"Ehem, yah, begitulah," Cagalli menambahi, matanya melayangkan lirikan yang kira-kira bisa diartikan sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan tertuju pada Lacus. Sementara gadis itu hanya mengendikan bahu tanpa melepas senyuman di bibirnya, seolah mengatakan kalau ia tidak keberatan.

"Oh ya, Kise," Lacus menoleh pada putranya, "ini Paman Athrun. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

Bocah dua tahun berambut pirang itu melangkah malu-malu, kedua pipinya merona sementara ia mengulurkan tangan dan mendongak untuk menatap Athrun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Menelan ludah, ia berkata, "Kise Clyne."

"Athrun Zala," pemuda itu membalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum lembut—meski tampaknya sekaligus berusaha menahan tawa, mungkin karena ucapan bocah itu setelah menyebutkan namanya. Ia menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah itu dan melanjutkan, "senang berkenalan denganmu, Kise."

Kemudian raut wajah bocah itu berubah. "Apa kau orang baik?- _ssu_ ," tanyanya dengan nada dan wajah yang menunjukkan keseriusan.

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut dengan perubahan si bocah yang tiba-tiba, tapi ia bukannya tidak bisa mengatasi hal ini. Tersenyum, Athrun berkata dengan nada yang lebih lembut, "Sejauh ini aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, jadi kurasa... aku baik."

"Hm," Kise mengangguk sok dewasa, "kau boleh jadi teman Mommy- _ssu_."

"Tentu saja."

Lacus agak terkejut menyaksikan hal itu. Selama ini ia memang belum pernah mempertemukan Kise dengan siapapun selain Cagalli, Shiho, dan Erica. Namun ia juga yakin dirinya tidak pernah berurusan dengan laki-laki yang bisa membuat sikap anaknya menjadi protektif terhadapnya.

Jadi... sejak kapan Kise menjadi _man of the house_?

"Lacus," suara Shiho terdengar dan menariknya dari pemikirannya mengenai sikap protektif anaknya. Terkejut, Lacus berjengit sebelum menoleh.

"Itu," kata Shiho sambil menunjuk ke satu arah.

Begitu matanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk Shiho, Lacus melihat teman-temannya—anak-anak klub basket putra SMA Stargate—menyadari kedatangannya dan hendak menyapa. Iapun menarik napas, menghembuskannya, merapikan gaun, dan bersiap-siap.

Melirik pada anaknya, ia bertaruh kalau kelulusan Athrun dalam sesi perkenalan tampak mudah karena pada dasarnya pemuda itu memang termasuk golongan _gentleman_. Hanya saja ia meragukan teman-temannya yang lain

"Lacus, hei," kata Nicol dengan suara riang. Pemuda itu tampak menggandeng seorang gadis yang sepertinya adalah pacarnya, "kukira kau tidak akan datang."

"Tentu saja aku datang," Lacus tersenyum. Nicol adalah orang kedua yang menurutnya bisa lulus dengan mudah. Mengingat pemuda itu—dari luar—tampak sama _gentleman_ -nya dengan Athrun, meskipun dalamnya tidak. _Well_ , tidak ada manusia yang bisa sempurna kan?

"Oh ya, Nicol. Perkenalkan, ini anakku, Kise," kata Lacus. Tangannya yang bergandengan dengan anaknya ditarik sampai anak itu berdiri di depannya.

"Halo, Kise," ujar Nicol ramah, senyum di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita alih-alih pria, "aku Nicol Amalfi."

"Kise Clyne," ia mengulurkan tangan. "Apa Nicocchii orang baik?- _ssu_."

"Hee? Tentu saja," kata Nicol, ekspresi di wajahnya tampak seperti campuran tidak harmonis antara ketidakmengertian, keterkejutan, dan usahanya untuk tetap bersikap ramah dan wajar. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Lacus dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya yang dijawab Lacus dengan menggendikkan bahu dan tersenyum formal.

 _Percayalah, aku juga tidak mengerti, oke?_

Nicol mengundurkan diri lebih cepat dari yang diduganya. Disusul Cagalli dan Athrun yang pergi untuk berdansa. Shiho, Lacus, dan Kise kemudian menyingkir ke salah satu meja tamu dan beristirahat. Lacus tahu sebenarnya Shiho datang bersama Yzak, teman yang disukainya namun belum dijadikan pacar, tapi ia memilih tidak bertanya mengapa sahabatnya itu malah menemaninya beristirahat, bukan pergi dan berdansa dengan Yzak.

Soalnya jika ia melakukannya, ada kemungkinan Shiho akan balik menanyainya tentang siapa ayah Kise. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin Lacus bicarakan saat ini, atau kapanpun.

Sebab Lacus pernah mengatakan pada Shiho dan Cagalli kalau ia tidak tahu—atau terkadang lupa—siapa ayah Kise. Meskipun kalau boleh jujur, ia tahu.

Ia hanya tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Mommy..." suara Kise terdengar dan serta-merta membuatnya menoleh pada anaknya, yang saat ini sedang duduk di pangkuannya dalam keadaan bersandar, "aku mau tidur- _ssu_."

"Oh," Lacus membenarkan posisi duduk anaknya, memeluknya dengan satu tangan, dan merogoh tas tangannya untuk mengambil botol susu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Ini sayang," ia menyodorkan botol susu yang langsung diraih dan diminum dalam satu gerakan cepat.

"Sepertinya kau sudah semakin ahli," kata Shiho mengomentari.

Lacus menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum. Dalam hati ia sepakat dengan Shiho. Tampaknya ia sudah semakin lihai dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Sesuatu yang tidak diduganya akan terjadi dalam dua tahun. Dulu, sewaktu Kise baru lahir, semuanya tampak sama sekali baru dan ia benar-benar kewalahan. Tapi sekarang, tidak lagi.

Mata biru-kelabu Lacus tertuju pada Kise yang bersandar ke perutnya sambil memegang botol susunya dengan sepasang kepalan mungil. Dengan lembut ia mengusap-usap puncak kepala anaknya, sementara bibirnya melantunkan lagu pengantar tidur dalam volume rendah.

 _Hush little baby, don't say a word_

 _Mommy's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in tow..._

"Lacus."

Lacus terkesiap. Mata biru-kelabunya membelalak. Kedua bahunya menegang. Di antara suara para siswa yang berdansa, mereka yang mengobrol, _band_ yang mengisi acara, dan degup jantungnya sendiri; suara itu terdengar seperti lonceng di keheningan yang menuju inti dirinya. Mengejutkan, dan membuat seluruh inderanya terasa seperti dialiri sengatan listrik bahkan sebelum ia menoleh.

Sebab suara itu tidaklah asing. Ia mengenalnya, suara itu dan pemiliknya.

 _Oh. Tidak._

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak..._

 _Jangan dia..._

 _._

* * *

.

 _Tiga tahun sebelumnya..._

Ketika bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah di suatu pagi di paruh awal musim semi yang masih terasa dingin, benak Lacus dipenuhi angan-angan mengenai rencana menikmati masa SMA-nya. Ia lulus SMP bulan Maret yang lalu, dan bertekad untuk melanjutkan ke SMA yang berbeda dari teman sepermainannya sejak kecil, William Gould.

Satu gagasan yang tentu saja tidak disetujui oleh teman merangkap tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu.

Lacus menarik napas panjang—mengisi paru-parunya dengan aroma musim semi yang diwarnai dengan bunga-bunga—sambil menatap bayangannya di cermin, lalu berbalik, mengambil tas sekolah di atas meja belajar, dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang ada di taman belakang rumah tempat ayahnya menunggu.

"Selamat pagi, Dad," sapa Lacus riang begitu ia sampai di pintu dan melihat ayahnya. Namun sewaktu matanya menangkap satu sosok familier lain duduk di samping sang ayah, senyum secerah matahari paginya memudar. Berganti dengan kedutan muram di bibir yang nyaris tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai senyuman.

"...Will."

"Pagi, Lacus," Siegel Clyne membalas sapaan putrinya tanpa menoleh, "ah, pagi ini William ikut sarapan bersama kita karena orangtuanya berangkat lebih awal tadi."

"Oh," Lacus mengambil tempat di samping ayahnya, sisi yang tidak dekat dengan Will.

"Pagi Lacus," pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. Senyum yang membuat kehidupan SMP Lacus terasa seperti naik wahana _roller coaster_ di neraka, meski ia tidak ingin mengakuinya karena tidak enak hati. Will adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil dan karena itu, membencinya bukanlah satu pilihan.

Menjauhinya lain lagi.

Karena itulah, tidak seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, kali ini Lacus dan Will duduk di meja makan, sarapan bersama, namun mengenakan seragam yang sama sekali berbeda.

Tak ingin membuat dirinya terkesan dingin, Lacus mencoba tersenyum semampunya dan membalas sapaan Will, "Pagi."

Kemudian mengambil kentang panggang dan sup, lalu menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir, menu sarapannya pagi ini.

Mereka bertiga sarapan dalam keheningan. Satu lagi hal yang berbeda dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Karena dulu—sewaktu baru lulus dari SD dan sekolah di SMP yang sama—Lacus dan Will masih tertawa dan bercanda bersama.

Sekarang ia merasa ingin cepat berangkat.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima ketika kepala pelayan rumah Clyne mendatangi ruang makan dan mengingatkan kalau sekolah Miss Clyne—Lacus—dimulai jam delapan, dan jarak perjalanannya lumayan jauh. Jadi Lacus menyudahi sarapannya, berpamitan dengan sang ayah dan si teman sepermainan, lalu berangkat.

Hanya saja beberapa menit sebelum ia berangkat, ayahnya menghampiri dan bertanya, "Lacus, apa kau dan Will bertengkar?"

"Tidak," kata Lacus responsif. Dilihat dari segi manapun, ia dan Will memang tidak sedang bertengkar. Tapi mencoba menjelaskan perkaranya dalam waktu singkat bukanlah pilihan, hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengatakan, "aku hanya sedang sibuk. Semangat untuk sekolah baru?"

Ia mendengar keraguan dalam suaranya dan berharap ayahnya tidak menyadarinya.

Sepertinya memang tidak. "Ah, benar juga. Mulai tahun ini kalian berbeda sekolah ya?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Dad tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan bicara padanya nanti sore _kalau sudah pulang dan aku tidak sibuk_ ," ia menjawab sesingkat mungkin, tak ingin membuat ayahnya khawatir. Tentu saja bagian akhir itu ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pergi dulu, Dad. Sampai nanti!"

"Sampai nanti, Sayang."

Ada rasa lega luar biasa memenuhi hatinya saat ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobilnya mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah, dan saat itu, Lacus berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan bahwa salah satu sebabnya adalah karena ia membayangkan tahun-tahun di sekolah tanpa Will.

Meskipun mungkin memang itu alasannya.

Alasan lainnya mungkin karena untuk beberapa sebab ia justru satu sekolah dengan sahabat barunya—Shiho Hahnenfuss—di SMA nanti. Bicara soal Shiho, mereka bertemu waktu SMP.

Shiho adalah ketua OSIS di SMP tempat Lacus dan Will sekolah tiga tahun kemarin. Tipe perempuan penguasa yang sama sekali bertolak-belakang dengan Lacus si pendukung yang lemah-lembut. Tetapi ia adalah seorang yang adil.

Shiho-lah yang menolong Lacus sementara ia di- _bully_ karena kedekatannya dengan Will yang merupakan idola sekolah.

Lacus berani sumpah ia tidak marah pada Will meski pemuda itu adalah alasan mengapa semua gadis di sekolah lamanya—kecuali Shiho—membenci dan mengerjainya hampir setiap hari.

Sungguh.

 _Sungguh?_

Ia tidak tahu.

Tapi itu bisa dipikirkan lain waktu.

Lacus mengarahkan sudut matanya keluar jendela mobil dan melihat gerbang Stargate di ujung penglihatannya. Ia pun menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menepis segala kegalauannya pagi itu—yang mana sangat tidak berhubungan dengan sekolah barunya—dan menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat dengan tangan terkepal, siap memulai hari barunya.

Mengikuti saran yang didapatkannya dari Shiho, Lacus meminta sang sopir memberhentikan mobilnya di ujung jalan sebelum mereka berbelok dan masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Demi keselamatan dari senior, katanya.

Sambil membawa tas selempang yang dibiarkan menggantung di pinggang sebelah kiri, Lacus berjalan ke sekolah seanggun putri raja. Rambutnya—panjang, ikal, tergerai, dan berwarna merah muda seperti permen kapas—berkibar lembut dalam sapaan angin sementara ia menyusuri jalan setapak menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

.

* * *

.

Bulan-bulan sejak ia memutuskan untuk sekolah di Stargate, Lacus sama sekali tidak menemukan alasan yang membuatnya menyesali keputusannya. Hubungan antara Will dan dirinya juga sudah kembali seperti dulu, meski ia juga mengakui bahwa kedekatan mereka tidak _benar-benar_ seperti dulu karena jarak antara sekolah mereka.

Ia juga mendapatkan sahabat baru di sekolah ini. Cagalli namanya. Gadis brutal yang tingkat kebrutalannya membuat Shiho tampak seperti gadis normal, anak tiri Uzumi Nara Athha sang pewaris ORB sekaligus anak kandung dari pria paling kaya se-PLANTs, Profesor Ulen Hibiki.

Kepada Lacus dan Shiho, Cagalli menceritakan kalau sewaktu kelas dua SMP, ia pernah menolak seorang 'Pangeran' sekolah yang akhirnya membuat dirinya tidak punya teman selama satu tahun. Beruntung di kelas tiga ia sekelas dengan kakak kembarnya—Kira Hibiki—dan berakhir sebagai anggota keempat dalam perkumpulan cowok-cowok klub basket di kelasnya yang terdiri dari Kira, Athrun, dan Nicol.

Cagalli juga mengaku kalau ia menyukai Athrun, tetapi ternyata hubungan mereka agak rumit karena Athrun kelihatannya tidak berminat untuk pacaran dan si 'Pangeran' sekolah yang ditolak Cagalli di kelas dua SMP adalah kakak kandung Athrun.

Lain Cagalli, lain juga Shiho.

Di tahun pertama, Lacus satu kelas dengan Cagalli sementara Shiho berada di kelas lain.

Ini yang menarik.

Ketika Lacus tidak sekelas dengannya, Shiho malah satu kelas dengan mantan tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang pindah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Karena perceraian orangtua dan pekerjaan ibunya, katanya.

Orang itu adalah Yzak Joule.

Shiho mungkin mengaku kalau ia dan Yzak hanya sebatas teman kecil seperti halnya Lacus dan Will. Tapi percayalah, baik Lacus maupun Cagalli tidak ada yang memercayai pengakuannya itu.

Hal ini disebabkan oleh sikap Shiho yang biasanya brutal dan kasar, berubah jadi tenang dan kalem setiap kali Yzak berada di dekat mereka. Keduanya juga beberapa kali memergoki Shiho memandangi Yzak dari bangku penonton sementara pemuda itu berlatih.

Bicara soal itu, di SMA ini Shiho dan Lacus menjadi manajer satu dan dua untuk tim basket sekolahnya, sedangkan Cagalli ikut klub judo dan seringkali mampir untuk menonton latihan mengingat trio Athrun, Kira, dan Nicol adalah anggota klub ini.

Lacus sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dari kedua temannya, sebenarnya. Meski pada awalnya ia menjadi manajer murni karena ingin bersama-sama kedua sahabatnya, tapi pelan-pelan ia mulai menyukai salah satu anak klubnya.

—dan orang itu adalah Kira Hibiki.

Sejujurnya, kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Kira, Lacus juga tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Kira hanya pemuda kaya yang kebetulan atletis dan sangat kuat—ia pernah beberapa kali mematahkan ring saat latihan—tapi dia bukan model _gentleman charming_ seperti Athrun, atau model baik-lembut seperti Nicol, atau bahkan model pendiam galak seperti Yzak.

Kira polos, kekanakan, dan riang, persis anak kecil yang usianya tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun—meski setiap kali ada yang membicarakan soal SMP-nya dia berubah menjadi pemurung—dan seorang gadis bertubuh sintal yang populer bernama Fllay menyukainya. Sekalipun Cagalli kentara sekali tidak setuju pada gagasan Fllay mendekati saudaranya, dan berkali-kali menyuruh Lacus menyatakan perasaannya sebelum—katanya—Fllay mencemari otak saudaranya.

Sesuatu yang hampir tidak mungkin terjadi.

Karena sementara menyukai Kira, Lacus—akhirnya, menurut Shiho—menyadari bahwa selama ini Will sudah tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Pemuda itu menganggapnya seorang gadis. Ohya, _gadis_. Gadis dalam arti romantis.

Ini, rupanya, merupakan suatu masalah.

Masalah yang terjadi di liburan musim panas pertama Lacus di SMA.

Ketika liburan berlangsung, anak-anak klub basket sepakat untuk menyelenggarakan kamp pelatihan selama tiga minggu. Sebuah acara yang melibatkan seluruh anggota, termasuk si pelatih sementara dan manajernya.

Berkat koneksi, dan membaiknya hubungan Lacus dan Will ketika itu, rencana awal kamp pelatihan musim panas mereka yang relatif sederhana pun berubah jadi semacam kamp pelatihan gabungan antar dua sekolah.

Acaranya berlangsung ramai dan sebenarnya menyenangkan. Latih tanding antar dua sekolah itu juga adil dan sportif. Lacus juga mendapatkan momen berdua dengan Kira ketika pemuda itu menangis di hutan dekat perkemahan mereka karena teringat pada kenangan buruk masa SMP-nya dan ialah yang menemukannya.

Menemukan, memeluk, dan menghiburnya.

Momen singkat yang menurutnya tak terlupakan.

Sampai... kedatangan Fllay Allster di hari terakhir mengubahnya.

"Kira!" Fllay berseru dengan lantang ketika acara latih tanding di hari itu akan dimulai. Suaranya yang nyaring dan tertuju pada salah satu pemain reguler itu pun membuat semua yang hadir di aula menghentikan aktifitas mereka secara otomatis—dan serempak—dan menoleh pada Kira dan Fllay.

"Kalau kau memenangkan pertandingan ini, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu!"

Hening.

Kemudian, ramai dengan mendadak.

Semua yang ada di aula pada saat itu memiliki reaksi berbeda terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tim basket SMA Archangel misalnya, menyoraki dan misuh-misuh tidak jelas sambil tertawa-tawa. Sementara Will—terlepas dari reaksi rekan setimnya—terlihat merenung dalam pose seperti patung pemikir.

Di sisi lain, tim basket SMA Stargate pun memiliki reaksi yang beragam. Kakak-kakak senior mereka—yang terdiri dari Heine Westenfluss, Miguel Aiman, dan Kudenberg—berdecak-decak menghina, Dearka bersiul-siul jahil, Yzak melengos tidak peduli, Nicol menggoda Kira, Athrun tersenyum mengasihani, Shiho menarik napas terkesiap, dan Lacus terlalu syok untuk memberikan reaksi dalam bentuk apapun.

Sementara Kira malah menatap Fllay dengan sorot bertanya-tanya dan kepala yang dimiringkan. Ia berpaling pada Nicol yang masih sibuk menggodanya.

"Aku baru ditembak ya?" katanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

Nicol otomatis tertawa. Tawa yang panjang dan terlepas begitu saja.

"Ya, dia baru saja menembakmu," katanya sambil berusaha menahan tawa, "lalu, mau kau apakan?"

Kira mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung dan tersenyum lemah. Mengendikkan bahu, ia berkata pasrah, "Aku tidak tahu."

Meski tampak seolah tidak sedang berkonsentrasi, saat sebuah bola basket terlempar ke arahnya dari seberang lapangan—tempat anak-anak Archangel melakukan pemanasan—refleks tubuh pemuda itu mendahului kerja akalnya, dan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, Kira menangkap bola yang terlempar padanya. Tepat ketika bola itu berada di atas kepalanya.

Memutar tumitnya, Kira berbalik dan menemukan Will berada di seberangnya dalam posisi seperti habis melempar bola.

"Oi, Hibiki."

Kira mendengus. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa orang ini tidak tahu kalau dirinya baru saja menjadi bahan tertawaan satu lapangan gara-gara ucapan Fllay yang ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menantangmu, Hibiki," Will berkata tajam, sorot yang bermain di matanya tampak seperti vampir yang haus darah, "kalau aku menang dalam pertandingan ini, menjauhlah dari Lacus."

Kira mengangkat sebelah alis dan menatap Will dengan pandangan yang sama bertanya-tanyanya dengan saat ia menatap Fllay tadi, "Hah?"

Usai berkata demikian, Will menarik salah satu dari kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk seringai tipis dan meneruskan, "Kenapa? Takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Kira, "tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu."

"Apa?"

"Lacus bukan trofi atau medali yang bisa dipertaruhkan. Kalau kau menyukainya, seharusnya kau bilang padanya, bukan menantangku."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi aku menerima tantanganmu bukan karena aku menyukainya atau apa, tapi karena kau melecehkan temanku. Dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Bagus, kalau begitu."

Pembicaraan intens yang terjadi di antara keduanya terlalu jauh dari Lacus yang duduk di bangku penonton sehingga ia tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Juga karena ia masih syok mengenai Fllay tadi. Hanya saja ia punya firasat buruk saat melihat ketegangan di antara kedua pemuda itu.

 _Ya Tuhan_ , pikirnya, _semoga saja tidak terjadi hal buruk_.

 _Well_ , sesuatu yang buruk memang tidak terjadi di antara Kira dan Will.

Tetapi kemenangan Stargate di hari terakhir kamp musim panas pertama itu memastikan terjadinya sesuatu yang menurut Lacus lebih buruk daripada apa yang mungkin terjadi di antara Kira dan Will.

—dan itu adalah resminya perubahan status Fllay dari teman menjadi pacar.

Pacar Kira.

.

* * *

.

Sejak kamp musim panas itu, dan resminya hubungan Fllay-Kira, Lacus mulai mencoba mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam, tetapi menyadari kalau hal itu sulit ketika ia masih berstatus manajer tim basket dan masih sering bertemu atau berbicara dengan Kira.

Karena itu ia menjauhinya. Yah, pada akhirnya Lacus menjauhi Kira—dengan menghindari berbicara dengannya dan menjaga jarak darinya—seperti yang ia lakukan pada Will.

Walaupun kali ini ia melakukannya sambil menangis.

Di rumah, Lacus ditemani oleh Shiho dan Cagalli menangis berjam-jam menyesali sikap pasifnya. Hubungan antara Kira dan dirinya sebenarnya mungkin bisa berlanjut ke tahap pacaran kalau saja ia lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dan tidak terlalu larut dalam pemikiran dan rasa bersalahnya karena begitu terlambat menyadari perasaan Will padanya. Apalagi kalau mengingat kedekatan dan momen-momen yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Sementara Cagalli sibuk mencaci-maki Fllay dan mengutuk perempuan itu juga bersiap membakarnya hidup-hidup kalau Kira sampai dicemari olehnya.

Satu hal yang membuat Lacus terhibur meski sedang galau.

—dan hari-hari di sekolah bergulir damai setelah itu.

Kira dan Fllay terlihat mesra—dan mengganggu pemandangan—sementara di sisi lain Cagalli dan Athrun juga sama, hanya lebih kalem.

Mengenai hal ini, Cagalli menceritakan pada kedua sahabatnya ketika mereka sedang bermalam di rumah Lacus kemarin.

Hubungan antara Cagalli dan cowok yang disukainya sejak SMP—Athrun Zala—itu nyaris berakhir paralel dan statis seandainya Meer Campbell si _queen bee_ dan teman Fllay tidak menembak Athrun dan mendapatkan penolakan sadis berbentuk sebuah jawaban klise yang masih bisa diragukan validitasnya.

 _"Aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu karena aku sedang menyukai seseorang."_

 _Well_ , Meer jelas patah hati mendengarnya, dan terkejut, dan marah-marah. Begitu pun Kira dan Nicol selaku dua sahabat terdekatnya sejak SMP—Kira malah dari SD—yang kemudian menanyainya lebih lanjut dan mendapatkan jawaban singkat namun tegas versi Athrun.

 _"Kita masih SMA, kan? Bukankah memiliki seseorang yang disukai itu wajar?"_

Jawaban yang masih menyisakan misteri.

Menyaksikan bagaimana rasa suka yang dipendam bisa berdampak buruk—lihat saja yang terjadi pada Lacus—Cagalli berpikir untuk mengambil risiko dan menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, gadis _tomboy_ itu memilih untuk menyatakannya saat mereka sedang berdua saja.

Jadilah, ia mengajak Athrun bertemu di hari Sabtu, jogging bersama, dan mengobrol santai ala dua sahabat biasa. Disusul obrolan yang menjurus pada topik yang dimaksud, tentu saja.

"Ehem, kudengar saat menolak Meer kau menggunakan alasan kalau kau sedang menyukai seseorang," kata Cagalli ketika mereka akhirnya sampai pada topik mengenai insiden penolakan Athrun terhadap Meer dua minggu sebelumnya.

" _Well_ ," Cagalli menelan ludah dengan susah payah, sambil mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri juga, tentunya, "apa aku boleh tahu siapa?"

"Hm," Athrun mengangguk, mata zamrudnya melirik sekilas pada Cagalli sementara kedua kakinya masih berlari dalam kecepatan rendah karena sambil mengobrol.

"Serius!?" padahal ia dilema.

Di satu sisi, sebagai sahabat ia gembira karena Athrun mempercayakan masalah semacam ini padanya, sesuatu yang tidak akan kau dengar setiap hari dari seorang Athrun Zala. Kira dan Nicol saja gagal mendapatkan nama si gadis misterius, dan ia mendapatkannya semudah ini?

Namun di sisi lain jantungnya serasa ditikam dengan benda tumpul sampai berlubang. Sakit, sakit, sakit, luar biasa sakit. Ia merasa seolah malaikat maut mengintainya, siap mengambil nyawanya kapan saja.

"Siapa?" Cagalli akhirnya memberanikan diri. Entah keberanian itu datang darimana, atau dia hanya masokis gila yang siap dihancurkan demi cinta. Tapi kata-kata sudah meluncur dari bibirnya dan tak bisa ditarik kembali. Cagalli menarik napas, mempersiapkan diri.

Athrun mengukir senyum lembut di bibirnya, senyum yang membuat Cagalli lupa bernapas dan melubangi jantungnya di saat yang sama. Senyum yang menawan dan mematikan. Pertahanan Cagalli bisa runtuh kapan saja sekarang dan ia berharap Athrun bisa mengatakannya dengan cepat hingga ia bisa melarikan diri sekarang juga.

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada Cagalli ketika ia berkata, "Kau."

"Apa?" Cagalli tidak memercayai telinganya. _Barusan dia bilang apa?_

"Kau," pemuda itu mengulanginya dengan nada yang lebih lembut, seperti cara berbicara seorang kekasih, "orang yang kusukai itu kau, Cagalli Yula Athha."

 _Oh Haumea_ , Cagalli berkata dalam hati, _ambil saja nyawaku sekarang_.

Masih belum melepaskan senyum di wajahnya, Athrun meneruskan, "Mau jadi pacarku, Cagalli?"

Tanpa berpikir pun Cagalli sudah tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jadi kau menjawab apa?" tanya Shiho penasaran.

Cagalli memain-mainkan kedua alisnya—yang bisa bergerak secara independen—dan bergumam dalam waktu yang lama, lalu, "Aku mengangguk."

"Kau mengangguk?" kata Shiho lagi, terdengar tidak puas.

"Aku _mengangguk_ ," Cagalli mengulang sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'mengangguk' dan mendengus sebal, "dan kami berpacaran."

"Hmmm..." Shiho melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "seperti ini."

"Versi lebih singkat," koreksi Cagalli.

Lacus tersenyum muram pada ingatannya mengenai cerita Cagalli. Ia selalu mengagumi sikap terus terang sahabatnya itu, sekaligus iri padanya. Jika saja ia seberani Cagalli, apakah hubungannya dengan Kira akan seperti Cagalli dan Athrun?

Ia menggeleng. Mencoba menepis pemikiran itu dari benaknya, dan menegur diri sendiri karena memikirkannya. Bukankah ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Kira? Oh tentu saja begitu. Kalau tidak buat apa ia susah-susah mengajak Cagalli dan Shiho ke rumahnya malam ini.

 _Well_ , seandainya Lacus tahu apa yang direncanakan takdir untuk kisah cinta yang dikiranya telah berakhir itu, mungkin ia akan mempertimbangkan pilihan lain.

Nyatanya, ia tidak tahu.

Pada pertandingan musim dingin, beberapa bulan setelah kamp pelatihan musim panas mereka berakhir, SMA Stargate akhirnya mencapai target yang mereka tuju sejak tahun lalu. Yakni mengalahkan SMA Dominion—yang merupakan SMA tempat kakak laki-laki Athrun berada—dan meraih juara satu dalam kompetisi nasional tingkat SMA itu.

Hal ini tentu saja harus dirayakan.

Perayaan itu berlangsung malam harinya. Bertempat di rumah Hibiki yang berada di pusat kota, pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan untuk merayakan kemenangan besar mereka itu berlangsung heboh dan meriah. Karena rasanya perjuangan mereka selama setahun akhirnya terbayar dengan baik. Bab mengenai segala dendam dan kepahitan masa lalu siap untuk ditutup bagi Stargate.

Meski ternyata tidak bagi Lacus.

Sebab pada suatu pagi, dua bulan setelah perayaan kemenangan itu berakhir, sesuatu terjadi padanya. Sesuatu—yang entah baik atau buruk, ia belum memutuskan—tapi pasti akan mengubah hidupnya secara keseluruhan.

Sesuatu, seperti kehamilannya.

Lacus Clyne, gadis berusia lima belas tahun, siswi tahun pertama SMA Stargate sekaligus penyanyi pop yang sedang naik daun...

Menemukan dirinya hamil dan bertekad untuk merahasiakannya dari semua orang. Semua orang, termasuk ayahnya dan ayah si bayi.

.

* * *

.

"Lacus," Kise menatap pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dengan pandangan menyelidik yang kekanakan, meski mata _amethyst_ sang pemuda baru melebar terkejut saat ia mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu dan bertemu pandang dengan matanya sendiri.

Kira mengangkat sebelah alis, menampakkan rasa ingin tahu, "Bayi siapa ini?"

Kise menjauhkan botol susu dari mulutnya dengan sepasang kepalan mungil ketika kata 'bayi' yang diucapkan pemuda itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Aku bukan bayi- _ssu_ ," Kise kelihatan tersinggung, kedua pipinya menggembung, efek wajah cemberut yang sekarang tampak jelas di wajah mungilnya. "Umurku dua." Ia mengacungkan satu tangan dan membentuk angka dua dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, bahkan sebelum Lacus bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kira.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan alis terangkat. "Baiklah," katanya mengoreksi, "anak siapa ini?"

"Kau bisa bertanya siapa namanya," Shiho menjawabkan untuk Lacus.

"Oh," kata Kira, merasakan intensitas tak menyenangkan dari cara bicara Shiho padanya, dan sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa mantan pelatihnya itu kelihatan seintens itu. Seingatnya, ia tidak membuat kesalahan.

"Siapa namamu, Dik?" terbiasa menghadapi Cagalli yang bersikeras menjadi 'kakak' di antara mereka berdua, Kira memastikan kesopanan terdengar dari nada bicaranya. Itu, atau dia mungkin akan membuat si bocah di pangkuan Lacus menjerit tak karuan.

"Kise Clyne."

Oke, sepertinya itu bukan jawaban yang diduga Kira karena ia tampak terkejut—bahkan syok—begitu mendengarnya.

"Kise _Clyne_?"

Kise mendengus keras, tampak seperti orang jenius yang menghadapi orang idiot, dan berkata dengan penuh penekanan khas anak-anak, "Kise Clyne."

"Aku Kira Hibiki," Kira balik memperkenalkan diri setelah ia kembali menguasai diri, sebelah tangannya terulur dan Kise meraihnya, "senang berkenalan denganmu."

Kemudian Kise masuk ke sesi 'interogasi'nya, "Kiracchii bukan orang jahat kan?- _ssu_ ,"

"Apa?" Kira menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja bukan."

"Kira," suara familier bernada manja milik seorang perempuan terdengar dari balik punggung pemuda itu. Yang tentu membuatnya menolehkan kepala ke arah pemiliknya.

"Maaf ya, Kise. Tapi sepertinya aku harus permisi sebentar," Kira berujar dengan bahu terangkat, "kita bicara lagi nanti."

Bocah dua tahun itu mengangguk, tampak gembira mendengar ada pria dewasa mengatakan kalau mereka ingin berbicara dengannya. Dua pemuda sebelumnya—masalahnya—sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau mereka ingin bicara padanya. Sekalipun kedua orang baik dan ia sudah memberi izin pada mereka untuk menjadi teman Mommy-nya.

Kira berbeda dengan mereka berdua.

Menoleh ke belakang, Kise menatap ibunya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Lacus terkejut luar biasa, dan terenyak, dan kehabisan kata-kata.

Kalimat seperti: "Mommy, aku ingin Kiracchii menjadi Papaku! _-ssu_."

 _Oh, ya..._

Lacus tampak terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut hingga rahangnya tidak terkatup selama beberapa detik sementara benaknya terasa seperti dialiri listrik dalam tingkat yang tidak manusiawi.

 _Well_ , Lacus menelan ludah dengan keras dan berkata dalam dirinya sendiri.

 _Selamat, sayang, Kira memang ayahmu._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _That lullaby Lacus' sing to her baby was of public domain, okay?_

 _So rest assured, no rules had been violated here, I supposed._

 _Anyway, I kind of glad actually, when I published it. This fic was one hell of a trip for me._

 _Originally, I had a vision that this fic would be longer since there's still so much to write down._

 _But, due to fear of this could go crossover and the rules of 'no multichapter' could get violated, I had to cut it short and keep some names hidden._

 _For example, the name of Athrun's elder brother, and so on._

 _So, even though it short and lack of a lot of things, I certainly hope this would made your day._

 _And thus, I also hope this would fit for your challenge, Erehmi-san._

 _Last but not least, have a good day to you all~_

 ** _HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY, INDONESIA!_**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST COUSIN, QIQI!_**

 _Wish you all the best, dear~_

 _Love,_

 _._

 ** _K. Hiyama_**


End file.
